


Not-So-Neat (or Cecil and Dana and Carlos Drank Beer and Now They're Hungover)

by Joanne_Lupin



Series: HS!AU Welcome to Night Vale drabbles~ [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Hangover, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to "Neat." (http://archiveofourown.org/works/936700)</p><p>You asked, and after a long time of writing fics no one asked for and complaining about schoolwork, I finally delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Neat (or Cecil and Dana and Carlos Drank Beer and Now They're Hungover)

Cecil awoke that morning feeling like he'd been run over with a truck. Both his mouth and his brain were unpleasantly fuzzy, and his head pounded harder than it ever had in his life. His stomach churned, and though he didn't want to throw up and make a mess, his desire to never move from his spot ever was greater. 

"Ughhhhhh," groaned Carlos from underneath Cecil, sending unwelcome vibrations through both of their bodies.

"Shut up!" Dana whispered loudly from the other side of the room. 

At that point, Cecil's willpower gave out. He got up and scrambled to a nearby trash can. Once he'd completely emptied his stomach, he wiped his mouth, surveying the wreckage. Vague flashes of memory accompanied what he saw: the table they'd tipped over in a moment of teenage rebellion, the shredded party hat they'd unsuccessfully tried to put on Dana's cat, and- 

"Oh, my god. We did _not_... Oh my god."

"Shhhhhhh!" Dana protested.

Cecil, whose head was becoming clearer but not less painful, stumbled to Dana's bathroom and emerged seconds later with a damp washcloth. He knelt down next to Carlos and wiped his stomach clean, then gently pulled up his underwear and pants.

"What're you doin', Cee?" Carlos mumbled.

"Cleaning you up. Do you... Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Other than getting more hammered than I ever want to be again?"

"Yeah."

"Not really..."

Cecil sat down next to Carlos, closing his eyes and trying to keep the room from spinning. "Dana, what 'bout you?"

"Nothing. I blacked out. Ha ha."

"I'm too hung over to pretend to laugh at your racially-based puns," Cecil said, though he was relieved that Dana didn't remember his and Carlos's drunken debauchery. He could only abstractly remember what had happened, himself, but he made a mental note to tell Carlos about it later, in private.

At that moment, they heard the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. "Good morning, lovelies!" called Dana's sister.

"Could you keep it down?" Dana grumbled. 

"NOT REALLY!" Dana's sister shouted. The three teenagers winced. Dana's sister chuckled. "I remember my first hangover... I've got just the thing for it, but you three gotta come upstairs." She paused. "Cecil... where'd your shirt go?"

Cecil looked down at his- well, would you look at that?- bare chest. "I dunno." He looked around and found it under Carlos, who'd apparently been using it as a pillow. "Hun, you'll need to get up."

"Okay," Carlos mumbled. He rolled away, releasing the shirt, and they all trudged up the stairs. Dana's sister made them huge mounds of greasy hash browns and handed them each a huge bottle of Gatorade. Then the three of them downed painkillers and curled up together on the couch for a nap while Dana's sister straightened up downstairs. ("Don't worry, I've got it. I remember my first hangover...") When they woke up that afternoon, feeling quite a bit better, they put on _The Princess Bride_ and munched popcorn. And though they felt terrible enough to swear off drinking forever (which was actually about three months), none of them could argue that it was an entirely terrible way to spend the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the whole excuse as to why this took so terribly long, it's because ao3's stopped sending me emails when I get comments, and I haven't been able to get on to check them\write fics for forever because my old personal computer is a piece of shit and I sure as heckie wasn't going anywhere near this site on my school-granted laptop. (I have a new one now, though, so it's all good.)


End file.
